Historia Alternativa de Happy
by ultimatehappy
Summary: Mi historia alternativa sobre Happy.
1. Capitulo 0: Prologo

-Fairy Tail tuvo una feroz batalla en Tenroujima contra el dragón negro Acronologia, después de una increíble, pero inútil, batalla Fairy Tail estaba condenado a desaparecer junto con Tenroujima, pero la intervención de Mavis les salvo, a casi todos.

-Debido a un temblor de tierra en el ultimo momento Happy se soltó de las manos de Charle y Lily por accidente, justo cuando formaban el circulo de defensa mágico, el contacto con el poder de Acronologia y Mavis hizo desaparecer Tenroujima y Fairy Tail con el.


	2. Capitulo 1: Humillante Salvación

-Happy despertó en un lugar muy familiar, creyendo que este era el cielo pero no, era Edoras su antiguo hogar "Donde estoy?" -pregunto Happy desconcertado, "Estas en casa, Happy" -le dijo una voz que venia de su espalda, Happy se giro y vio un rostro muy conocido por allí, era Mystogan.

-"!Mystogan¡" -exclamo Happy "pero donde estoy?" "Estas en Edoras" -dijo Mystogan "Pero que estoy haciendo aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el ataque de Acronologia y.." -Happy se detuvo en seco "Mystogan donde están Natsu y los demás?" -pregunto Happy extrañado "También están aquí?" Mystogan suspiro "Happy, Natsu, Fairy Tail y todo Tenroujima a desaparecido, lo mas probable es que estén muertos todos" Happy se asusto y salto de la cama corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"No puede ser, no pueden haber muerto así" -dijo Happy mientras lloraba a lagrima viva corriendo por el palacio de Edoras. Cuando estuvo fuera miro a su alrededor y grito "!NATSU, CHARLE, TODOS¡" -después de estas palabras fue al suelo a causa de las heridas. Mystogan le siguió y le explico lo que había pasado, el había venido a parar aquí por accidente, el había sido el único que había sobrevivido, aparentemente.

-Mystogan no pudo hacer nada mas por el que ofrecer-le la hospitalidad que se merecía, pero Happy no le escuchaba a causa de las lagrimas y las lamentaciones "No valgo para nada, soy inútil, débil y ..." "Deja-lo ya Happy no te tortures mas por algo que no es culpa tuya"- dijo Mystogan intentando consolar-le "Si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte..." "No habría cambiado nada Happy" -exclamo Mystogan "Me tengo que ir, lo siento".

-Tras entender lo que había pasado y serenar-se un poco Happy tomo una decisión, ser mas fuerte para que nadie tenga que sufrir mas por su culpa.


	3. Capitulo 2: Petición de utilidad

-Happy se encontraba en el palacio de Edoras, de rodillas ante Mystogan diciendo.. "Por favor Mystogan, entrena-me" "Pero Happy yo ya he abandonado la magia" -se excusaba Mystogan "Se que aun puedes usar-la Mystogan, si no es así por que no te has desecho de tus varas" Mystogan miro sus varas y le entro nostalgia de cuando el aun era un simple mago vagabundo, antes de conocer Fairy Tail.

-"!Mystogan, por favor¡" -exclamo Happy desesperadamente "¿Por que?. Por que quieres que te entrene? Dime-lo" "Quiero dejar de ser un inútil, pero también se que el poder te corrompe..." Mystogan lo miro y vio su misma imagen en el de cuando era niño "...no es poder lo que busco si no..." "...utilidad" -termino Mystogan "Quieres ser útil a tus seres queridos, por eso acudes a mi" "Si" -respondió Happy con firmeza "Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así Happy y mucho menos me esperaba que ese alguien fueras tu." Happy le miro con lagrimas en los ojos "Entonces, dices que..." "Si, te entrenare, te enseñare todo cuanto se y te convertiré en alguien útil" -Happy no podía expresar su alegría mas que con lagrimas y una sonrisa "Gracias, Maestro".

-Al día siguiente comenzaron a entrenar, Happy se dio cuenta enseguida por que Mystogan era un mago de rango S de Fairy Tail, su poder real era muy superior al de su amigo Natsu y sus habilidades eran prodigiosas.


	4. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento

-Entrenaron día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, poco a poco Happy ya aprendía algunas habilidades mágicas y con el tiempo adquirió mas y mas poder, Mystogan confiaba en el para que usara el poder para un gran bien ya que en el corazón de Happy no había ningún acto malvado.

-"Venga Happy, una vez mas, LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS" -Mystogan ataco "Esta vez lo conseguiré, REFELJO DE AGUA DE TRES ELEMENTOS" -Happy se defendió del ataque de Mystogan con éxito "Muy bien Happy, estas mejorando mucho y muy rápido" -dijo Mystogan alagando a su joven aprendiz "Gracias Mystogan la verdad es que no me puedo creer que haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo supongo que es por que tu me entrenas" "No Happy, entrenar-te con el mejor no sirve de nada si no crees de verdad en ti mismo, ademas yo también estoy recordando viejos tiempos en el gremio gracia a ti" Happy le contaba a Mystogan todas sus aventura con Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Erza, se reían mutuamente, no todo era entrenamiento.

-"Me alegro de tener a alguien con quien poder compartir todo esto, Mystogan" "Supongo que en fondo me hacia falta alguien con quien hablar, algo así como..." "Un amigo" -termino Happy "Si, nunca He tenido ninguno" "Hasta ahora" -exclamo Happy "Mystogan yo seré tu amigo, que te parece?" -Mystogan rio "Me parece muy bien" los dos se rieron mucho durante el resto de la cena.

-"Bueno a dormir, mañana sera un gran día" "Por que lo dices Mystogan?" -pregunto Happy extrañado "No, por nada, buenas noches" "Buenas noches".


	5. Capitulo 4: Vuelta a EarthLand

-A la mañana siguiente. "Happy, ya han pasado 7 años des de que te entreno en Edoras, verdad?" "Si, así es Mystogan" -asintió Happy con la cabeza "Muy bien, hoy veras el ultimo y mas complicado hechizo que te enseñare, listo?" "!Si¡" -exclamo Happy

-"!BIG BANG FLASH!" -Mystogan disparo el ataque con todas sus fuerzas y Happy solo podía ver como la montaña a la que apuntaba Mystogan desapareció por completo "!Q-Que¡" -exclamo Happy, muy asombrado "Es increíble, que poder" "Muy bien Happy para hacer este ataque tienes que concentrar toda tu fuerza y canalizar-la en un solo punto,..." Antes de que Mystogan pudiera acabar de decir-le una luz dorada envolvió a Happy. "Mystogan, que es esto?" "No lo se Happy, espera, !vuelve¡" Happy desapareció junto con la luz en un instante sin que Mystogan pudiera hacer nada.

-Lo primero que vio Happy cuando se despertó fue una cada conocida aunque diferente al hombre de Edoras, era Jeral, que había formado un gremio para destruir gremios oscuros junto un Ultear y Meldy.

-"!Jeral¡" -exclamo Happy "Estas bien, has salido de la nada" -dijo Jeral "Este gato no es de Fairy Tail" "Si, el compañero de Natsu en Tenroujima", Happy ya había olvidado Tenroujima y que su mejor amigo Natsu había muerto y al recordar-lo sus ojos casi se llenan de lagrimas, entonces Jeral le explico que habían pasado 7 años des de aquello, aun que el ya era consciente de ello, y cando Jeral le dijo que Fairy Tail había regresado de Tenroujima la expresión de la cara de Happy cambio por completo, sin decir ni una palabra este salio disparado como un cometa hacia el nuevo gremio.

-Cuando este estaba delante de la puerta a punto de abrir-la escucho ruidos y destrozos. "!NOOO¡, es imposible, no me puedo creer que Happy este muerto, !es mentira!". Al escuchar estas palabras Happy comprendió el daño que les había echo a todos mientras el estaba entrenando despreocupado-se de lo que le había pasado a sus compañeros.

-Happy salio corriendo, y en medio del camino fue a parar al cementerio de Magnolia, allí vio a su querida Charle, llorando a lagrima viva, delante de una tumba que ponía: "EN MEMORIA DE UN MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL, HAPPY". Entre los sollozos y las lagrimas Charle soltó las palabras típicas de una confesión de amor, "Happy, ya se que no puedes oírme, pero debería haberte dicho, des de que me salvaste en Edoras, que te quiero". Happy al oír eso se puso a llorar y a pesar de que quería lanzar-se a los brazos de Charle, no podía por que eso le haría mucho daño, con un dolor y una espina clavada en el corazón Happy salio volando, llorando por Charle por que lo que pero soportaba el era ver a la gente llorar.


	6. Capitulo 5: Light Star

-Happy estuvo ausente durante todo el asunto de Zentiopia, en el que solo intervino un par de veces para salvar a Charle de peligros inminentes, lo hizo con una ropa muy similar a la de Mystogan, tapando-se la la cara casi por completo.

-Cunado Happy se entro de que se iban a celebrar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos decidió participar junto con Jeral gracias a las insistencias de Meldy y Ultear, aun que Happy no estaba muy convencido, el ponía como excusa que su técnica y su destreza no eran buenas, pero en realidad quería ver a sus compañeros. Jeral sabia que tarde o temprano Happy tendría que abandonar su gremio porque Jeral, Ultear y Meldy eran criminales y no querían que Happy también lo fuese.

-Un día Jeral se topo por casualidad con Makarov y le dijo que viniera al gremio un momento, Jeral fue de visita al gremio, "Hola" -todos se sorprendieron, sobretodo Erza, cuando Jeral apareció por la puerta "Makarov, quería verme?" "Si, Mystogan" -dijo Makarov mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Jeral "La razón por la que te echo venir es por que quiero que participes en el Torneo del lado de Fairy Tail" "Quien yo?" "Si, Mystogan, tu" "Pero yo no soy miembro de Fairy Tail y..." -Laxus corto la frase y dijo "No es necesario que nadie lo sepa, te harás pasar por Mystogan y ya esta" Jeral estuvo en silencio unos segundos y dijo "Tenéis ya a un luchador de reserva?" "No, por que lo dices" -Dijo Laxus "Si se me permite tengo una buena sugerencia para este, y si os dijera que puedo traeros un luchador de mi mismo nivel" todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír las palabras de Jeral "De..de tu mismo nivel dices?" "Exacto, aun esta un poco verde, pero creo que con estos tres meses y el entrenamiento adecuado podrá participar al nivel del gremio" Laxus se levanto de la silla y dijo "Me interesa voto por poner-lo en el equipo si lo crees conveniente y no me estorba, claro" "Muy bien esta decidido, hagamos un brindis" "!SALUT¡".

-El día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos vino Jeral disfrazado de Mystogan, "Aquí esta nuestro quinto miembro, y quien es este canijo?" -dijo Laxus "No fastidies que este es tu luchador?" -Jeral asintió con la cabeza mientras Laxus observaba atentamente su poder mágico "Bueno a decir verdad si que tiene mucho poder mágico, pero esta igual de curtido en técnica?" "Ya lo averiguaremos Laxus, ahora hay que entrar dentro" -dijo Mirajane mientras andaban hacia dentro "No se, pero creo que ya lo he visto en alguna parte, no se donde" Mientras Gazzel dijo eso el encubierto Happy se tapo todavía mas la cara cundo vio pasar a Charle, Wendy y Romeo.

-Charle se acerco al encapuchado Happy y le pregunto, con aire familiar, "Perdona te conozco de algo?" -Happy hizo que no con la cabeza "Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes" -Happy hizo de nuevo que no con la cabeza, justo cuando Happy se disponía entrar siguiendo a los demás Charle le freno y le dijo, un poco mosqueada, "Por lo menos podrías decir-me tu nombre" -Happy no sabia que decir, se giro, la abrazo, para sorpresa de todos y en voz muy baja le dijo a la oreja "Light Star".


	7. Capitulo 6: Happy VS Lyon

-Mientras transcurrían los Grandes Juegos Mágicos Happy y Jeral hablaban sobre una fuente de poder misteriosa que el notaba cada año en el torneo, por eso había accedido a participar, para encontrar el origen de esa magia "Entonces esa magia puede venir del mismo Zeref?" "Exacto, por es es por que necesito que estés alerta en todo momento por si notas o ves algo raro" "Muy bien cuneta conmigo" -respondió Happy enérgicamente.

(Mientras tanto en la arena)

-"Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos a este nuevo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, hoy tenemos un combate muy esperado, nada mas ni nada menos que..." "Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale contra Light Star de Fairy Tail B" (Rugido del publico) "Que los participantes se acerquen a la arena, por favor", en esos momentos Happy tenia el corazón en un puño, sin embargo, Lyon estaba muy tranquilo y confiado de su poder "Happy demuestra-me lo que Mystogan te a enseñado" -pensó Jeral "Para esto a sido el trabajo duro de todos estos años y me enfrentare nada menos que contra Lyon, ya conozco su magia, pero no me confiare iré con mucha atención sobre el y con todo lo que tengo" "Preparados...YA" Suena el gong y los dos empiezan a luchar.

-Al principio el combate estaba muy igualado, pero Lyon encajo algunos golpes al principio de la pelea por culpa de su exceso de confianza y eso le brindo una oportunidad a Happy para atacar a Lyon y golpear-le de lleno "Bien reconozco que igual me he confiado demasiado contigo, pero ahora..." Lyon se quito la camisa "...Voy a ir con todo" Happy se puso en posición de defensa y se preparo para defender-se de cualquier ataque, pero Lyon rompió su defensa y le golpeo con fuerza y aprovechado un despiste de Happy, Lyon le sorprendió por detrás, le mando contra la grada y por accidente se le quito la mascara delante de todo le mundo, Lyon no le reconoció enseguida pero los de Fairy Tail si que lo hicieron "Es increíble, Light Star a resultado ser un gato, menuda revelación" -dijo el comentarista "Este gato es un miembro de Fairy Tail, el mejor amigo de Natsu, Happy, pero que yo recuerde no tenia toda esa fuerza que hemos visto antes" -dijo Ysijama.

-"!HAPPY¡" -grito todo Fairy Tail "Esta vivo" -dijo Charle en una mezcla de tono de lagrimas e ira "Muy bien Happy, sigamos" "!LYON¡" "Acabare con esto de una sola vez, veamos aquí y ahora quien es mas poderoso" -Lyon se sorprendió de su propuesta "Muy bien, como quieras" los dos empezaron a concentrar toda la magia que llevaban dentro y la ejecutaron, "Mystogan esto va por ti, !BIG BANG FLASH¡" "ICE MAKE: GLIMORD ARMOR". Mientras que Happy disparo con todas sus fuerzas Lyon se defendía como podía con las dos manos, intentando resistir el devastador ataque de su adversario, al final los dos que quedaron sin magia que usar y cayeron al suelo, pero un grito de Natsu en el ultimo segundo hizo que Happy reaccionase antes de caer, evitando ir al suelo "!Lyon a caído, Happy es el ganador, Fairy Tail B obtiene 10 puntos¡".


	8. Capitulo 7: La prueba mas dura

-Después del combate a Happy le quedaba una prueba aun mas dura, sus compañeros, nada mas volver al cuarto, Laxus y los demás le atosigaron a preguntas pero lo peor de todo fue cunado Charle entro por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una mirada de ira "Esto..." -Happy no sabia que decir "¿Hola?" -respondió Happy asustado. Instantes después Charle le dio una bofetada "¿Hola?" "!¿Hola?¡" "Que quiere decir ¿Hola?'" después de esas palabras Charle rompió a llorar "Donde has estado? Creía que habías muerto" Happy la abrazo y le susurro al oído, "Ven a la fuente de la plaza esta noche, y te lo contare todo", después de decir esto Charle se fue llorando de la mano de Wendy.

(Esa misma noche en la fuente de la plaza)

-"Has venido" "Si, quiero que me lo cuentes todo Happy", Happy le contó todo lo que el había echo estos últimos siete años, "Increíble, has estado de nuevo en Edoras, con Mystogan y te a entrenado el en persona" "Si, increíble quien iba a decir que un bueno para nada como yo acabaría siendo el discípulo de un mago de rango S como Mystogan" "La cuestión es que has vuelto, no Happy?" "Si, pero tengo miedo" "De que?" "Bueno he estado despreocupado de vosotros estos últimos siete años y me siento asqueroso por ello, es posible que Natsu y los demás jamas me perdonen la ausencia y el dolor que les he producido sin querer, ademas..." Charle le corto la frase con un abrazo y le susurro al oído "Happy, me alegro tanto de verte, yo si que te que tengo que pedir perdón" "Por que?" "Por la bofetada de antes" "No te preocupes, entiendo como te sientes" "Bueno, vamos con los demás?" -dijo Charle "Si" -respondió Happy.

-"Oye Charle" "Si, Happy" "Quiero decir-te algo..." en aquel momento Charle comprendió, por el tono de voz de Happy y el color de su cara lo que le quería decir y se adelanto a ello.

-"Charle, yo..." "Shhh" Charle le puso un dedo en los labios queriendo-le decir que ya lo sabia, le abrazo y le susurro al oído "Para decir esto no hacen falta palabras" Se abrazaron íntimamente y al final acabaron por besar-se a la luz de la luna.


	9. Capitulo 8: De nuevo en Fairy Tail

-Los dos Exceds estaban paseando tranquilamente recordando su apasionado beso a la luz de la luna, cuando una voz chula y prepotente se dirijo a Charle y le dijo "Oye, preciosa que haces con este payaso?" era Lector el gato de Sting de Saberthoot "Tu te mereces a alguien mejor Charle y no a este tío" Lector le empujo y le aparto del lado de Charle, esto hizo enfurecer a Happy pensando "Como le ponga un solo dedo encima a Charle, va a cobrar" "Oye, para empezar tu no eres de mi gremio, segundo no puedes ir por allí empujando a la gente y por ultimo acabas de interrumpir-nos la cita" "Cita?" -respondió Lector asombrado "Si, con mi novio" "Novio?. Este?. No, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que a este de aquí, vente a Saberthoot" Lector la agarro de la mano, quería llevar-la consigo "Que haces, suéltame" Happy respondió a eso con un violento puñetazo que mando a Lector por los aires y desapareció en el cielo.

-"Estas bien Charle?" "Si, estoy bien gracias a ti, he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me has salvado" "Bueno, por que no iba a hacer-lo, eres mi novia tal y como tu has dicho" Charle se sonrojo, ella y Happy se fueron cogidos de la mano.

-Charle y Happy estaban delante de la puerta de la posada de Fairy Tail "Listo?" "Si" -dijo Happy. Charle entro la primera y dijo "Hola chicos, mirad quien esta aquí" un Happy muy pálido y vergonzoso entro por la puerta y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el con un silencio atroz, la tensión se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande a medida que Happy avanzaba por el pasillo que formaban las mesas de la posada, al final de dicho pasillo le esperaban, cruzados de brazos, Natsu, Laxus y Makarov, parecían dispuestos a echar-le una gran bronca pero pronto sonaron unos aplausos pausados pero intensos dirigidos hacia Happy, todo el gremio estaba aplaudiendo su increíble victoria contra Lyon, también unos graciosos Macao y Wakaba empezaron a silbar a Happy y Charle "Que Happy, has quedado como un héroe delante de tu chica, he?" "Acabáis de llegar y ya venís en pareja, tortolitos" (silbido).

-Después de una cuantas burlas graciosas Natsu, Romeo y Lily corrieron hacia Happy y le dijeron "!Happy, pelea contra mi¡" este rio ante la familiar reacción de Natsu ante un enemigo fuerte, de Romeo por ser un gran admirador de Natsu, pero el reto que mas le sorprendió fue el de Lily, Happy le pregunto y este le dijo "Happy, lucha contra mi y sabremos quien es el Excced mas fuerte de Extalia y de la Tierra" Happy solo pudo responder "Muy bien, que tal mañana?" "Me parece perfecto" "Muy bien mañana sabremos quien el Excced mas fuerte de Fairy Tail pero antes vamos a brindar por el regreso y la contundente victoria de Happy" "!SALUT¡" "Te sientes bien habiendo vuelto?" "Me encanta estar de vuelta, con ellos y contigo" ella se sonrojo y le deseo buena suerte para mañana con un beso en la mejilla.

-Jeral, que había estado observando lo que Happy hacia pensó "Bien Happy, parece ser que ya has recuperado tu vida plena de antes, pero la diferencia es que ahora eres mas útil, me pregunto si algún día yo también podre vivir así de feliz.".


	10. Capitulo 9: La batalla de los Excceds

-A la mañana siguiente, mientras los equipos estaban el la arena Happy, Lily, Charle y algunos miembros mas del gremio (que no participaban en el torneo) acudieron a la pelea que determinaría que Exced era el mas poderoso.

-"Happy, muéstrame lo que Mystogan te a enseñado" "Muy bien Lily, lo haré" -dijo Happy, el sabia que Lily tenia mas experiencia luchando, aun que Happy había estado estos tres meses con Jeral y su gremio haciendo misiones reales, Happy tuvo eso en cuenta y no le daría ni una oportunidad "!Empezad¡".

-Los dos Exceds empezaron a luchar fuertemente Happy sabia que Lily sacaría su espada Música nada mas empezar, así lo hizo, "No me sorprendas Lily soy mas rápido" -dijo Happy lleno de confianza "No me digas, tengo una sorpresa para ti, FIRE SWORD", en ese mismo momento la hoja de la espada de Lily cambio y se convirtió en llamas, Happy sorprendido fue alcanzado por el ataque de su rival, "Que es eso?" "Levy me dio esta valiosa información sobre mi espada Música, no solo cambia de tamaño si no también de forma, a mi voluntad" -dicho esto Lily ataco "Ahora veras, !LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS MAXIMA¡" Lily apenas se podía defender de tantos ataques seguidos, encajo algunos ataques, los otros pudo evitarlos "Que te a parecido eso, Happy?" -dijo Lily mientras se sostenía débilmente en pie "Yo también tengo algo nuevo, !TEKKEN¡, y ahora !MAX SPEED¡" Happy cargo directamente contra Lily con su otra forma, "Que tiene esto de nuevo?", un choque fulminante entre le puño de Happy y la espada de Lily dejo cegados a los espectadores.

-Parecía no haber pasado nada, pero después de unos segundos Lily se resintió de un dolor en el estomago, "C..como, a logrado alcanzar-me?" Lily observo los puños de Happy y estaban llenos de luz, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Happy le atacara otra vez, intento poner-se en posición e defensa pero no pudo y fue alcanzado de lleno, "!METEOROS DE LUZ¡" "Puede atacar a la vez con TEKKEN, AERO y magia de luz?" "No fue fácil, tuve que entrenar muy duro, con Mystogan adquirí la magia y habilidad y con Jeral la practica y el conocimiento, yo también estoy asombrado de mis progresos Lily" todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando lo vieron "No me rendiré, mi orgullo me lo impide" "Muy bien sigamos" "!IRON SWORD¡" -Lily ataco con todo lo que le quedaba y Happy uso su velocidad para esquivar la pesada espada de Lily y contraatacar "LUZ DE IMPACTO" Happy puso su mano en el cuerpo de Lily y le lanzo un ataque directo al cuerpo, que este no pudo esquivar, y fue contra la pared con una gran fuerza "Ahora viene mi contraataque..." antes de que Lily pudiera hacer nada su espada Música y el volvieron a la normalidad, "Pero que es esto?" "La espada Música se transforma gracias a la magia del que la usa, en otras palabras la toma prestada, cuando el usuario no tiene mas poder la espada vuelve a la normalidad" "¿Eso significa que?" "Lo siento Lily, has perdido".

-Lily agacho la cabeza, "He perdido, por idiota" "A sido un descuido Lily le podría haber pasado a cualquiera" -dijo Happy intentando consolar a su amigo "Tienes razón, supongo que ahora el titulo de Excced mas fuerte es tuyo, por ahora" -dijo Lily, un poco mas alegre "Je je, si te estaré esperando pero yo tampoco me quedare atrás, seguiré entrenando y seré cada vez mas fuerte", los dos se dieron la mano y se fueron al estadio.


	11. Capitulo 10: Amor

(Este capitulo contiene Limón)

-Happy había quedado con Jeral en un rincón de la ciudad para hablar de la fuerza misteriosa que asolaba el torneo.

-"Jeral, querías verme?" "Así es Happy, quiero hablare de lo que pasara después del torneo" -Happy le miro con asombro "Tendrás que volver a Fairy Tail y dejar mi gremio" "Pero que pasara contigo, Meldy y Ultear?" -pregunto Happy asustado "Nos iremos, al fin y al cabo somos criminales y no quiero que tu acabes viviendo la misma vida que yo, tienes amigos, y novia, según tengo entendido" -Happy se sonrojo y dicho esto Jeral se fue.

-Happy volvió a la posada, en frente de la puerta Charle le esperaba "Hola Happy, que te pasa, te noto serio" "No es nada, vamos dentro?" "No, esto..." -la respuesta de Charle le sorprendió "Preferiría que fuéramos a otro sitio mas, privado" -Happy asintió con la cabeza y los dos se fueron al cuarto de Charle por la ventana, allí Charle le explico "Happy, recuerdas cuando no besamos el otro día?" "Si, te ocurre algo?" -pregunto Happy asustado "Me moje" -Happy respondió asombrado "Te mojaste?" Charle asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza "Pero eso no es malo Charle" "Si, pero es que desde ese día que no paro de buscar a escondidas un sitio para masturbar-me, me siento sucia" -Happy la abrazo consolando-la "No eres sucia y aun que lo fueras yo te quería igual" Charle se sonrojo y dijo "Sabia que dirías eso, pero, necesito pedir-te un favor" -dijo Charle muy sonrojada "Happy...hazme el amor" -Happy no sabia que responder, pero vio la mirada decidida de Charle y acepto la propuesta aun que ninguno de los dos sabían nada del sexo.

-Los dos empezaron por besar-se, cada vez mas salvajemente, pronto, Happy tendría una erección y Charle se mojaría. Se estaban calentando "Happy, mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente" -dicho esto Charle se tumbo en la cama y Happy comenzó a desnudar-la "Charle tienes un cuerpo maravilloso" -Charle se sonrojo, Happy se tumbo en la cama a su lado y se quito los pantalones, ella se puso en posición para hacer-le una mamada "Listo?" "Si" -dijo Happy, Charle empezó a chupar su polla y Happy comenzó a gemir "Charle...esto se siente muy bien" al mismo tiempo Charle también se estaba masturbando tocando su coño, se había mojado mucho, al cabo de un rato Happy se vino y Charle trago su semen "Charle...ahora es mi turno de darte placer" Happy cogió a su novia la tumbo boca arriba en la cama, le bajo las bragas, puso su cara en medio de sus piernas, y comenzó a chupar su coño obligando-la a gemir de placer "Ah...Happy que bien, con mas fuerza" -dicho esto Happy chupo aun mas duro y comenzó a acariciar su perla lentamente con la lengua, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y pezones, el placer se multiplico cuando Happy introdujo su lengua dentro del coño de Charle, lo cual la hizo chillar de placer "AHH...mas...quiero mas, Happy" y entonces ella se vino en su cara, "Charle eres deliciosa y muy hermosa" Charle se sonrojo y le limpio la corrida de la cara con la lengua.

-Después Happy no sabia que hacer "Happy, métemela" "Pero te haré daño, y te puedo dejar embarazada" "No me importa" al oír eso Happy se preparo para meterla "Lista?" "Si" Happy comenzó a entrar-la y Charle y el se quedaron sin aliento, en medio del camino encontró una resistencia "Rompe-lo Happy" -dicho esto Happy presiono la pared con mas fuerza hasta que acabo por romper el himen de Charle "Ahhh" "Estas bien Charle?" "Si, el dolor solo dura un instante" Happy profundizo mas y pronto Charle se vio envuelta en un placer sin igual, comenzaron a follar intensamente mientras se besaban con amor, sus lenguas giraban entre ellas al igual que sus colas, los dos se miraron a los ojos cuando Happy se corrió en el vientre de Charle y esta tuvo su primer orgasmo con Happy, el cansancio les pudo a los dos y se quedaron casi dormidos, acurrucados en la cama uno al lado del otro. "Happy, te quiero" "Yo también te quiero Charle, oye crees que quedaras embarazada, me he corrido dentro" " No lo se, porque?" "Porque si quedas embarazada tu y yo tendremos que casar-nos" -a Charle le toco esa noticia "Y tu quieres casarte conmigo?" -Happy la beso "Me encantaría" "Entonces si mañana el medico dice que estoy embarazada nos casaremos" "Muy bien" -después los dos excceds se besaron y se quedaron dormidos.


	12. Capitulo 11: Visita Inesperada

-Por la mañana Happy y Charle estaban en la cama acurrucados cuando oyeron un ruido: (TOC-TOC) "Charle lista para ir de compras?" era Wendy que había quedado con Charle hoy para ir a comprar "Si, un minuto" ella cambiaba rápidamente las sabanas de anoche mientras Happy recogía toda la ropa y se vestía para que los demás no sospechasen nada de lo de anoche "Vete, Happy" "Adiós, princesa" -Happy le dio un beso rápido y se marcho por la ventana, "Charle, estas lista? Charle?" "Eh, hola Wendy, ya estoy lista, vamos" "Si Cheria nos esta esperando abajo", las tres se reunieron abajo, pero Charle no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo de anoche con Happy.

-Happy fue a la posada y allí se entero de que había recibido una misteriosa carta de alguien, que lo citaba en el bosque. Happy fue allí y se encontró con alguien muy familiar.

-"¡MYSTOGAN!, que haces en en la Tierra?" "Happy quiero hablar-te de un tema muy serio" Happy se puso serio "Como ya sabes, en Edoras soy el único que utiliza magia y he tomado la suprema decisión de no usar-la mas" -a Happy le impacto la noticia "Pero que quieres decir con, no usar-la mas?" "Quiero decir que te voy a transferir todo mi poder mágico para que tu lo uses en mi lugar" -Happy, nervioso, dijo "Eso quiere decir que..." "Tendrás todas mis habilidades y poderes para ti, pero primero tendrás que asimilar todo mi poder en tu cuerpo, y debo advertirte-lo, si no lo consigues tu cuerpo quedara echo pedazos" -Happy respondió "Muy bien, si esta es la voluntad del que me hizo útil, lo acepto" -Mystogan sonrió "Muy bien empecemos".

-Mystogan se concentro y saco de su pecho una bola de luz dorada, poco a poco la introdujo en el cuerpo de Happy, instantes después Happy se puso a gritar de dolor "Ahhh" "Aguanta Happy, no pienses en el dolor y concentra la magia para asimilar-la en tu cuerpo" a Happy le costo un poco pero al final logro concentrar-se y finalmente su cuerpo, brillando, se puso a asimilar la magia de Mystogan "Así, muy bien" "Mystogan cuanto tiempo tendré que estar así?" -dijo Happy que estaba al limite "Depende de ti" "Muy bien, lo haré, ¡AHHH!".

(3 HORAS DESPUÉS)

-Happy permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, agotado de cansancio, "Lo has echo muy bien Happy, realmente bien" -dicho esto Mystogan lo cogió en brazos, casualmente se topo con la chicas (Wendy, Cheria y Charle) y el le pidió a Charle que le cuidase, "Que le ha pasado?" -pregunto Charle asustada "Tranquila, cuando despierte os lo contara todo, no le perdáis de vista" -dicho esto Mystogan se fue "Bueno Charle ya tienes un motivo para estar cerca de el, no?" Charle les había estado contando a Wendy y Cheria sus sentimientos hacia Happy y estas la entendieron "Bueno supongo que tener que cuidar-le" -dijo Charle con una sonrisa en la cara "O mejor, podrías gastar-le una pequeña broma" -dijo Cheria "Broma?. Que broma?" -pregunto Wendy "Atended..." Cheria comenzó a cuchichear y las dos se rieron "Vaya, que atrevida, muy bien, lo haré" y llevaron a Happy a su dormitorio de la posada mientras Charle se 'vestía' para la ocasión.


	13. Capitulo 12: Noticias

-Happy se despertó en su cama con ropa nueva "Donde estoy?. Ya me acuerdo Mystogan me entrenaba..." entonces hoyo una voz sensual que le venia de la espalda "Haaaappy" este se dio la vuelta y vivió un sueño echo realidad, lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado, allí estaba Charle vestida de enfermera sexy, con escote, maquillaje y una falda muy corta "Charle que haces?" -dijo Happy muy nervioso ante una visión muy diferente e inesperada de su novia "No te gusta? Y si me desabrocho este botón de la camisa?" -dijo Charle mientras se acercaba a el con un botón mas desabrochado, el dedo en la boca y acercando-se a el muy sensual y lentamente "Te duele Happy?" "Si...Bueno...No...esto..." "Shhh, estas muy tenso túmbate en la cama y deja que yo me encargue de ti" Charle tumbo a Happy en la cama situando-se encima de el y le susurro al oído "Tengo una medicina que puede curar-lo todo, sabes?" "¿Todo?" "Si, se trata...de mi cuerpo" -Happy salto de la cama de un bote "Charle, pero que dices?" entonces Charle se puso a reír "Jajajaja, tranquilo que solo es una broma" "Una broma?" "Si, lo siento Happy fue idea de Cheria no pude resistirme a hacer-lo" "Ah ya veo" -dijo un Happy con el corazón en un puño.

-"Estas bien Happy? Mystogan nos dijo que cuidásemos de ti, estabas echo polvo" "Si, oye Charle esto aun no se lo he contado a nadie pero, Mystogan me a transferido todo su poder" "Increíble, ahora si que eres útil..." -Charle no pudo decir ni una palabra mas antes de que las nauseas se apoderasen de ella y se fuera a vomitar al baño "Charle estas bien?" "Si, es solo que, recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche, creo que estoy embarazada" "En serio?" -dijo Happy muy impactado "Si, no he parado de vomitar en toda la mañana, les he dicho a Wendy y Cheria que estaba mala pero la verdad es que creo que lo estoy" Happy la abrazo y dijo "A que esperamos? Vamos al medico a confirmar-lo" "Tienes razón, vamos".

-En la consulta del ginecólogo les dieron la mejor noticia que les podrían dar "Señorita Charle, enhorabuena esta usted embarazada" "En serio?" "Que alegría", los dos se fueron, pensando... .

-"Ahora solo hay que pensar en como decirse-lo a los demás" -dijo Charle "Si pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti, Charle" "Cual?" "Te la daré esta noche, después del baile" "Muy bien, nos vemos esta noche" Happy le dio un beso a Charle y se fue "Adiós".


	14. Capitulo 13: Baile

-En Fairy Tail el día del baile era muy esperado, por las relaciones sentimentales entre algunos miembros del gremio, Happy esperaba con impaciencia la hora de ir a recoger a Charle y entonces se le ocurrió que Erza no tenia con quien ir y pensó que igual a Jeral le interesaría. "Jeral porque no invitas a Erza a baile?" "Que yo la invite?" -dijo Jeral muy sonrojado "Si, pregúntale igual te dice que si" "No, si eso ya lo se Happy, pero...yo..." "No se hable mas, hoy nos vamos los dos al baile con nuestras parejas, hasta esta noche", Jeral estaba un poco asustado pero en el fondo también estaba emocionado, nunca había ido a un baile y menos con Erza, la chica que le gustaba, aun que no podía dejar-se ver como Jeral y seguir fingiendo que era Mystogan, el quería ir al baile con ella y lo iba a hacer.

-Mientras tanto en el cuarto del a chicas, "Hola Erza, puedo pedir-te un favor" "Claro Charle que quieres?" "Veras, Happy y yo vamos a ir juntos al baile y me gustaría impresionar-le, llevando algo nuevo he inusual, tu podrías dejar-me algo?" "Desde luego que si, y creo que tengo el traje ideal" dicho esto Erza saco su caja gigante de trajes y vistió a Charle con un traje, muy sexy, con escote y minifalda "Perfecto, no crees Charle?" Charle un poco enojada le contesta "Pero bueno, no tienes algo mas discreto?" "Vale, que tal este?" Erza saco un traje de gala rosa con muchos brillantes y un gran lazo "Es perfecto, te importaría..." "Desde luego que no me importa, si quieres también te dejo esto" Erza saco de un cajón un collar a juego con el vestido "Es precioso, me lo pondré".

-Al las nueve de la noche Happy y Jeral fueron al cuarto de las chicas a buscar-las, Happy toco la puerta he instantes después Charle salio con el vestido y el collar que Erza le había dejado y Happy no podía hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva he intentar no tartamudear "Bueno Happy, que te parece?" "Charle estas guapísima" dicho esto Happy le ofreció su brazo diciendo "Nos vamos?" "Si", poco después de que ellos dos se fueran Erza salio del cuarto "Jeral, que haces aquí?" Jeral trago saliva y dijo "Erza Scarlet, quieres venir al baile conmigo?" tras unos segundos de tensión Erza respondió "Un momento por favor" se encerró en su cuarto a toda prisa, se oyeron unos ruidos como de rebuscar algo y ella salió de allí con un, muy femenino, vestido de color azul oscuro, siguiendo el ejemplo de Happy le ofreció su brazo diciendo-le "Nos vamos?" "Desde luego".

-En la plaza, lugar en el que se iba a celebrar el baile, aguardaban con impaciencia todas las parejas deseando empezar, todos excepto los de Saberthoot que no les interesaba para nada el baile, pero los otros gremios querían un poco de paz y de tranquilidad, Blue Pegasus tenia un montón de pretendientas, Lyon se adelanto para llevar a Juvia al baile antes que Grey, Sherry fue con Ren, Levy logro convencer a Gazeel para que fuera con ella, Elfman y Evagreen se mostraron un poco distantes pero al final fueron juntos, la pareja que mas impacto fue la de Erza con Jeral y la pareja de Happy y Charle era evidente.

-El Excced de Blue Pegasus, Nichiya, los reconoció como antaño fueron nombrados como los dos héroes de Extalia y aun guardaba algún contacto con la reina de aquel lugar. "Men, esa es la hija de la reina Shagotte de Extalia" -dijo el Excced "Men, pero ahora ella es la novia de Happy, que se daba por muerto hace 7 años en la explosión de Tenrojima" -dijo Ichiya "Men, pero Erza y Mystogan quien sabe hasta donde llegara su relación".

-La música empezó y todas las parejas bailaron al son de un paso doble, y después un tango muy intenso. Cuando el baile acabo Happy y Charle se fueron a su famosa fuente de la plaza a hablar cuando de pronto apareció Lahar, del consejo magico, "Tu eres Happy?" -dijo Lahar "Si" inmediatamente después Happy y Charle se vieron envueltos por soldados de la guardia real dirigidos por Dronbolt, anteriormente conocido como Mest, "Happy, estas arrestado".


	15. Capitulo 14: Lagrimas del Silencio

-"Arrestado?, pero que dices Happy no ha echo nada malo" -dijo Charle defendiendo a su novio "Happy esta arrestado por abandonar un gremio ilegalmente y trabajar en el gremio Crime Sorcery con Jeral, Meldy y Ultear" a Charle le sorprendió esta noticia, pues Happy no le había dicho nada de eso "Es mentira, Happy es mentira verdad, dime que lo es" Happy no pudo responder su silencio ya lo decía todo, Charle retrocedió unos pasos y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos "Eestoy seguro de que si te capturamos a ti estaremos un paso mas cerca de capturar a esos traidores de Crime Sorcery" -dijo Lahar con tono de superioridad "!Jeral no es ningún traidor¡" -dicho esto Happy se abalanzo contra la fuerzas de Lahar pero le bloquearon con escudo mágico, anulando sus poderes y capacidades, "Tu actitud demuestra que estaba en lo cierto" -dijo Lahar con tono de superioridad "Happy, no te vayas" "Quien es ella?" -pregunto Lahar "La conoces?" Happy giro la cabeza miro a Charle sabiendo que esa era la ultima vez que vería su rostro y dijo "No la conozco de nada" Charle conmocionada por esas palabras, no compendia por que Happy le había dicho eso, con todo lo que han pasado juntos, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas y no pudo hacer nada salvo quedar-se allí plantada "Venga" -dijo un soldad empujando a Happy dentro del carro para llevar-lo a la cárcel, dentro de este Happy no podía dejar de pensar en lo duro que había sido con Charle el era el ultimo que quería tratar-la así, pero si se descubría que eran pareja y que aun seguía unido a Fairy Tail, los arrestarían a ellos también.

-Charle volvió a la posada como pudo allí le contó a los demás todo lo sucedido. "Que, dices que se han llevado a Happy arrestado por abandonar Fairy Tail y trabajar en Crime Sorcery?" -Charle con lagrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza "I por que no le detuviste? Porque no hiciste nada?" "Por que el ya no cree en mi" Natsu cogió a la excced blanca por el cuello de la camisa y dijo "Que significa eso Charle? Es que Happy no significa nada para ti?" "!Natsu suéltala¡" -ordeno Erza, Natsu la dejo ir de un empujón "Fuera, de mi vista no quiero verte mas", dicho esto Charle se fuer llorando, aun que no sabia por que.

-Charle corría hacia ningún lugar, llorando y preguntando-se porque a pasado esto "No lo entiendo Happy, porque?", de pronto se choco con Jeral "Hola Charle" "Jeral" -dijo Charle un poco enojada "Ya se que soy la ultima persona a la que quieres ver pero tengo que contar-te algo, sobre Happy" "Que te hace pensar que quiero saber de ese idiota" "Lo se, Happy lo a echo todo por ti Charle, para protegerte a ti y a Fairy Tail" Charle se asombro y dijo "Por nosotros, pero, porque?" "Después de que el se enterase que le dabais por muerto se autoconvenció a si mismo de que os había echo mucho daño y no podía perdonar-se a si mismo" "Happy estuvo en Fairy Tail?" -dijo Charle asombrada "Así es, si se descubre que Happy aun tiene algún contacto con Fairy Tail os arrestaran" Charle, con lagrimas en los ojos, dijo "Por eso lo hizo" "Créeme el es el que mas a sufrido con lo que te a dicho antes".

-Charle fue a contar-le a todo el gremio lo que Happy quería hacer, en el camino se encontró a alguien muy familiar para ella, su madre, la reina Shagotte de Extalia, antes que al gremio le contó todo a ella, "Así que tienes novio y se a sacrificado por ti" "Si, pero no se que hacer por el, tu que harías?" "Tu no se, yo voy a visitar a mi futuro yerno" Charle un poco molesta dijo "Mama".


	16. Capitulo 15: Confesiones

-Charle y Shagotte iban de camino a la prisión para ver a Happy, "Oye mama, crees que el todavía quiere verme?" "Estoy convencida de que el te ama por encima de todo, Charle", ya estaban en la prisión y un guardia les acompaño hacia la celda donde estaba recluido Happy, al llegar Charle vio una imagen aterradora, Happy yacía en el suelo con múltiples quemaduras y golpes "¿Que le ha pasado?" "Se negaba a hablar y hemos tenido que torturar-le" -dijo el guardia, con prepotencia desde el otro lado del cristal de la celda "Eh tu, despierta que tienes visita" -dijo el guardia mientras descargaba su arma contra el malherido cuerpo de Happy "¡Basta!" -dijo Charle con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su madre la abrazaba para calmar-la, "HAPPY" acto seguido Charle corrió hacia el atravesando el cristal de seguridad antes de que el guardia se lo impidiera ella ya estaba abrazando-le "Happy, lo se todo, Mystogan me lo a contado, siento haber dudado de ti" le susurró Charle en voz baja "Charle...eres...tu?" -dijo Happy muy débil y magullado "Si, estoy aquí" dicho esto Charle le beso, Happy recobro las fuerzas suficientes para abrazar-la y devolver-le el beso, "Lo siento, pero tienen que irse, su tiempo de visita a terminado" "Muy bien".

-Saliendo de la prisión Charle y Shagotte se toparon con Natsu y los demás "Charle perdona por lo de antes no tenia que haberte dicho eso" "No importa Natsu, también venís a visitar-le?" -dijo Charle "No, venimos a pagar la fianza" "¿En serió?" -dijo Charle sorprendida, pensando que volvería a ver a Happy libre de nuevo.

-A la mañana siguiente Charle fue a buscar a Happy a la cárcel, cuando salio los dos se emocionaron y se abrazaron íntimamente, de camino a Fairy Tail Happy le contó todo lo que no le había dicho en la plaza de la fuente aquella noche, "Bueno y esa es toda la historia sin mentiras" "Ya veo..." "Oye Charle, me perdonas?" Charle le miro con cara de ira y al final le dijo con una sonrisa "Claro que si" Happy la abrazo y de vuelta en Fairy Tail la fiesta empezó con la llegada al gremio de Happy pero el solo podía pensar en Charle y lo injusto que había sido con ella, quería compensar-la de alguna manera y ya sabia como, "Oye Charle tienes algo que hacer mañana?" "No" -dijo Charle un poco intrigada "He pensado que, tal vez, podríamos ir juntos al parque acuático que hay en la ciudad, claro que si no quieres ir lo comprenderé" "Me encantaría" "¿En serio? Muy bien pues no vemos mañana, a la 9:00 te va bien?" "Si a la 9:00 en el parque acuático" de repente salto Natsu diciendo "Vais al parque acuático, que gran idea. He chicos mañana nos vamos todos al parque acuático" Happy y Charle se quedaron de piedra al ver como su cita si iba al traste casi por completo.


End file.
